Días en la playa
by limonada
Summary: Los peleadores Bakugan van a la playa, pero uno de ellos tiene otros planes. Historia picante.


**Nota del autor:** Así que vi Bakugan, algunos capítulos por aquí y por allá y media temporada. No me gustó. Sin embargo tiene algunos personajes interesantes, como soy un baboso y eso fue lo único rescatable que pude sacar de Bakugan, hice un fic de ellas. Originalmente iban a ser tres capítulos, pero lo dejé en uno.

Si quieren más caps de esta historia me avisan. LOL

**Advertencia:** Lemon, limonada escenas eróticas.

**DÍAS DE PLAYA**

Julie se miró ante el espejo y sonrió. Su traje de baño le quedaba bien. Era un traje de baño de una sola pieza de un color blanco brillante. Se anudaba en su cuello y bajaba por su torso apretando su escultural cuerpo. Dejaba una generosa parte de su espalda al descubierto, por delante era escotado para que se aprecien sus voluminosos pechos. Más abajo era cerrado excepto por una apertura en forma de diamante a la altura de su ombligo donde se podía apreciar su vientre plano y bien formado.

Se veía bien. Vio por la ventana. Algunas nubes pasaban por el cielo por debajo de la luna que estaba a punto de ser llena. Parecía que no llovería, por lo que el día en la playa no se vería estropeado.

Luego se quitó el traje de baño y lo dobló prolijamente hasta dejarlo en su mochila. Se metió en la cama, desnuda como estaba, y se durmió pensando en Dan.

La mañana siguiente estaba despejada y prometía un hermoso día para ir a la playa.

Y así fue.

Reunida con sus amigos todo fue alegría. Ni siquiera el viaje de dos horas a la playa fue aburrido. Y al llegar la playa maravilló a todos. La arena era limpia y el mar era de un azul claro. No estaba tan poblada así que decidieron instalarse cerca del agua.

El día fue divertido para todo. Dan jugaba voleibol contra Runo y Alice al mismo tiempo. Marucho los miraba y se reía. Shun simplemente contemplaba el mar en silencio y de vez en cuando les dedicaba algunas palabras a las varias chicas que trataban de hablar con él.

Julie se quedó bajo la sombrilla clavada en la arena. Se quedó contemplando a Dan quien estaba tratando de huir de Runo por alguna tontería que había hecho.

Todo era diversión, pero Julie no participó mucho en ella. Se quedó esperando un momento adecuado. No entró en el agua ni aceptó la invitación que de vez en cuando algún chico le hacía. Esperó. Pasó la tarde y siguió esperando y el grupo se dispersó, cada quien por su lado. Julie se puso de vuelta su pantalón c orto y una camisa holgada. Pero siguió esperando. A la noche les mostró a todos las cabañas que había alquilado para todos ellos. Los chicos compartían cabañas de a dos, las chicas tenían una para cada una. Hubo quejas, pero al final lo aceptaron.

Volvieron a separarse momentáneamente y ella aprovechó para escabullirse, buscó durante mucho tiempo. Finalmente encontró a Dan junto a la piscina del balneario. Estaba con Runo, discutiendo algo nuevamente. Por lo que pudo entender, el muchacho había estado coqueteando con algunas chicas, y Runo se puso celosa. Claro, ella nunca lo admitiría, y claro, Dan nunca se disculparía con ella por nada.

Julie se sintió triste por un momento pero trató de sacudirse el sentimiento. Runo se fue, enojada, casi llorando. Dan se quedó ahí, solo e indeciso de seguirla o no. Julie también estaba indecisa pero la duda le duró muy poco. Empezó a quitarse la ropa. La piscina estaba desierta, toda la gente había ido a la playa a ver los juegos artificiales.

- Hola – dijo ella - ¿No fuiste a ver los juegos artificiales?

- No – respondió él desanimado, se notaba frustrado y aburrido.- ¿Y tú?

- Vine a nadar un poco. Ahora que no hay nadie ¿Qué pasa? Te noto desanimado.

Trató de sonar casual pero estaba ansiosa.

- Runo…

- Oh, bueno, sabes cómo es ella… seguro que se le pasa.

No supo qué más decir. Ambos se quedaron en silencio con la piscina separándolos. Julie quería ir con él pero un temor irracional no se lo permitió. No sabía cómo actuar pese a que lo había ensayado en su mente numerosas veces.

- Oye… Dan… Si no tienes con quien ir al festival… yo podría…

- No –respondió él – no tengo ganas de ir.

Para Julie fue como una bofetada en la cara. A él no le impresionaba ni su cuerpo ni su traje de baño. Estaba por irse y Julie sintió que no podía permitírselo.

Había llegado el momento. Estaban solos y la noche recién empezaba, no podía dejarlo ir.

- ¡Dan! – lo llamó.

Él se volteó a verla. Julie avanzó hacia la piscina. Ésta tenía unos escalones que descendían por el agua y que Julie usó sin dejar de mirar a Dan. En la piscina nado ágilmente hasta llegar a la distancia correcta y sumergirse. Pasó por debajo del agua hasta llegar a la orilla de Dan. Él la esperaba y la vio dirigirse a la escalera que estaba al borde de la piscina y escalar por ella. Pero fue cuando estuvo cerca de ella que se dio cuenta de todo.

El escultural cuerpo de Julie estaba escurriendo agua de pies a cabeza y su traje de baño era totalmente blanco. Al contacto con el agua su traje de baño se pegó a su cuerpo y la tela se volvía semitransparente dejando ver sus gloriosas partes ante los ojos de Dan, sus pechos turgentes, su vientre liso y su intimidad lampiña. Estaba totalmente expuesta y tan cerca que sólo necesitaba estirar el brazo para tocarla.

- No es bueno que te quedes solo esta noche, Dan.

Julie no se dio cuenta cuando él se movió tan rápido como había sido siempre, pero tan embelesada como estaba, no le importó. Lo único que le importaba es que Dan la tenía abrazada por la cintura y sus lenguas estaban enroscadas en el beso más maravilloso que había tenido en su vida.

Cuando finalmente acabó, y a pesar de todo lo que había planeado para ese momento, no pudo decir o hacer nada excepto mirarlo a sus profundos ojos castaños.

- Esta noche habrá fuegos artificiales – fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir.

Dan la apretó posesivamente contra su torso.

- Sí que los habrá.

La tomó de la mano y la guió hacia la cabaña.

Adentro empezaron a besarse vehemente. Las manos desesperadas de Dan recorrían sus piernas. La alzó violentamente y la lanzó. Julie cayó riendo encima del mullido colchón de la cama. Dan se acercó sobre ella quitándose la camiseta.

La besó mientras ella lo abrazaba con brazos y piernas. Dan se dedicaba a acariciarle los pechos con excitación. Con un gesto Julie lo puso debajo de ella y se sentó a horcajadas sobre su entrepierna. Se irguió y empezó a deshacer el nudo que mantenía su traje de baño colgando de su cuerpo. Al liberarlo jaló primero los tirantes que cubrían sus pechos para dejarle una generosa vista a Dan.

Este no se conformó con ver, sus manos fueron al encuentro de los grandes pechos de la chica. Amasó los senos de Julie con avidez mientras ella le desabrochaba el nudo de sus bermudas y liberaba su miembro de su encierro.

Dan por su parte se dedicó a jalar el traje de baño de Julie. Ella cooperó para facilitarle la tarea y finalmente quedar ambos desnudos retozando en la cama en un enredo de besos, caricias y mimos.

Desnudos ambos, anudados unos junto al otro, empezaron a juguetear con sus cuerpos. Julie tentaba a Dan contoneándose sobre el colchón y evitando el contacto con sus manos. Dan trataba de alcanzarla con sus labios y sus dedos pero Julie se alejaba de él entre risas y gemidos, movía la cabeza para evitar el beso, apartaba las manos traviesas de Dan cuando estaban acariciando su pecho y sus rodillas se interponían cuando trataba de penetrarla.

Era un juego excitante que frustraba a Dan, quien como siempre no estaba dispuesto a rendirse. Fue un instante de excitación lo que hizo que Julie se arriesgara más de lo debido. Sus rechazos se hicieron más débiles y la boca de Dan ya habían alcanzado sus labios algunas veces. Pero fue hasta que separó las rodillas un poco cuando el juego había llegado a su fin.

Antes que supiera cómo había llegado a esa situación, Julie ya estaba inmovilizada, sus brazos estaban sujetos por las manos de Dan y sus labios estaban prendidos a la de él mientras sus lenguas se enroscaban una con otra. Pero más importante era que las caderas del peleador Bakugan se habían colocado entre las piernas de la chica y estaba por entrar en su intimidad. Julie quiso volver al juego pero ya era demasiado tarde, Dan se separó de ella y de un empujón la penetró.

- ¡Ah! – fue la exclamación llena de dolor y placer de Julie.

Dan no fue amable como no lo había sido nunca antes. Tomó las piernas de Julie, las separó y empezó a embestir enérgicamente. La cama se sacudió debajo de ella y empezó a moverse frenéticamente chocando su cabecera con la pared de forma rítmica.

Con el placer creciendo a pasos agigantados en su vientre, Julie recibió las estocadas de Dan gustosamente, sus pechos oscilaban con cada sacudida de las embestidas del chico. Dan ya le había soltado sus brazos y se dedicaba a penetrarla enérgicamente.

- ¡Dan! ¡Dan! – le llamaba él.

Las embestidas se hacían cada vez más rápidas y el muchacho se inclinó hacia delante apoyando una mano en el colchón y con la otra empezó a pellizcar uno de los pezones de Julie. Ella abrazó al chico con sus piernas y jaló su cuerpo hacia ella.

Sus exclamaciones ya no tenían sentido y sus caderas empujaban tratando de profundizar a los embates de Dan. Él aumentó el ritmo y se desplomó sobre la chica mientras sus caderas embestían con toda su potencia. Julie clavó sus uñas en los hombros de Dan mientras sentía el placer de su amor empezar a encenderse dentro de ella. Nacieron en ella unos chillidos que fueron acallados por el repentino beso de Dan.

Su pasión explotó dentro de ella y sus manos sólo alcanzaron a jalar a Dan aún más. Él ya estaba soltando su semilla dentro de ella con unas cuantas embestidas más. No dijo nada, sólo soltó un gruñido largo.

Quedaron jadeando en la cama, todavía unidos, con el placer todavía palpitando en su cuerpo. Dan se separó de ella y quedó tendido a un lado en la cama, no había mucho espacio, era una cama para una persona. Empezó a besarla pero ella se apartó.

Dan trató de retenerla pero ella simplemente lo hizo un lado.

- Dan, no. Tengo que bañarme – los labios del chico recorriendo su cuello hacían que la decisión sea más difícil- Dan, todavía estoy mojada con el agua de la piscina, no quiero que el cloro se me quede encima… ¡Dan!

Las manos del chico amasaban sus pechos pero entre labios y caricias Julie consiguió levantarse.

- Espérame aquí… Ya vuelvo.

Deshizo su eterna cola de caballo dejando que su mojado pelo cayera libre por su espalda. Dan la siguió con la vista.

En la ducha, Julie simplemente dejó que el agua recorriera su cuerpo mientras las gotas de agua de la piscina y el sudor de Dan y el de ella también se iban quitando. No supo cuando ocurrió, pero las manos de Dan ya estaban rodeando su cuerpo y sus labios ya estaban besando su boca.

"Qué tonta que soy" pensó Julie "Dan no espera nada". Dan arrinconó a Julie contra la pared y empezó besar su cuello para luego posar sus labios a sus pechos. Atacó sus pezones con avidez mientras sus dedos estimulaban la vagina de la chica.

Ella gemía sin tratar de detener el doloroso placer que Dan le daba. Dan parecía hechizado con los senos de Julie, sus manos y sus labios no daban abasto para la avidez con la que los quería disfrutar. Chupaba y lamía y mordisqueaba. Los gemidos y suspiros de su compañera sólo parecían Él la guió para que se echaran en el suelo pero la tina era un espacio reducido, no iba a ser fácil. El se sentó con las piernas extendidas, apoyado en las paredes de la bañera y guió a Julie jalándola de la cintura. Ella entendió; fue descendiendo sobre él hasta posarse lentamente en el miembro viril de Dan. Era una posición a la que ella no estaba acostumbrada. La mitad de la hombría de Dan estaba ya dentro de ella cuando un jalón en la cintura la terminó de ensartar en su pene.

Julio gimió y se desplomó hacia delante. Quedó apoyada sobre el pecho de Dan. Este por su parte la agarró por sus nalgas y la jaló, levantándola lentamente para luego de otro jalón sentarla fuertemente.

- ¡Dan!

Él la besó sin permitirle seguir sus reclamos repitiendo el movimiento. Luego Julie alzó sus caderas y se deslizó nuevamente sobre el miembro del muchacho nuevamente, lento al principio pero pronto aceleraba el ritmo de sus impulsos mientras la hombría de Dan se abría paso dentro de ella continuamente.

- ¡Sí! ¡Sí! – gritaba ella.

El chico no despegaba sus manos de sus pechos. Sus dedos masajeaban y pellizcaban los pezones de Julie. No duró mucho. Con un largo gemido Julie llegó a su clímax y su sexo aprisionó la hombría de Dan en violentos y placenteros espasmos.

Volvieron al dormitorio riendo. Todavía mojados como estaban se tendieron entre las sábanas para besarse. La erección de Dan no había flaqueado en ningún momento. Y entre risas y cosquillas empezaron a amarse de nuevo pero un estruendo los despertó.

- ¡Los fuegos artificiales! – exclamó Julie.

Se levantó y corrió hacia la ventana. En el cielo se podía ver los destellos luminosos reventando en las alturas.

- ¡Mira, Dan!

Los brazos de Dan rodearon su cuerpo y la empujaron, casi con amabilidad, y su pene se acomodó en su entrepierna. Julie no puso ninguna resistencia. Empujó hacia atrás las caderas y separó las piernas. Dan la tomó por la cintura y la penetró. Un gemido ahogado contra el vidrio fue todo el sonido que hizo y mordió su labio inferior para no hacer ningún otro murmullo. Pero no pudo. La hombría de Dan la reclamaba como suya dándole placeres y sensaciones incontenibles.

Y se volvía cada vez más y más frenético mientras Dan dejaba sus amables embates y los convertía poco a poco en salvajes empujones sacando su hombría casi a su totalidad y volviéndola a introducirla en el ansioso sexo de Julie con ímpetu.

El chico gruñía mientras daba salvajes embestidas. Los pechos de Julie habían quedado aprisionados contra el afortunadamente grueso vidrio de la ventana y sus manos rozaban el marco buscando donde asirse, pero no había nada.

Gimió. Llamó al chico por su nombre varias veces. Gritó. Pero sus clamores y chillidos de placer se perdían en el retumbar de los cohetes y los fuegos artificiales, que estallaban en su punto más luminoso al mismo tiempo que el orgasmo de Dan se desataba soltando en una última embestida todo su semilla. Julie sintió su cuerpo llenarse de calor al momento de que su cuerpo llegara a su orgasmo. No emitió ningún sonido. Simplemente quedó con los ojos abiertos y sus labios lanzaron un clamor mudo y silencioso.

Dan se separó de ella y la llevó a la cama. Se secaron con las sábanas que luego arrojaron al suelo. Se besaron de nuevo y Dan volvió a tomarla.

Cuando Julie despertó Dan seguía ahí a sus espaldas. Podía sentir su aliento en sus hombros y su brazo rodearle la cintura. Julie se sentía dichosa. Dan le dio besos, caricias y placer. No fue gentil ni delicado, él no era así, pero pudo complacerla una y otra vez hasta que ambos quedaron cansados y satisfechos.

Ella fue la primera en levantarse, Dan la siguió después. Se vistieron, al menos Dan lo hizo con su ropa del día anterior ya que no era su cabaña. Lo hicieron en silencio sin decirse nada. Salieron cuando todavía era temprano y la playa todavía desierta.

Caminaron juntos. Julie estaba indecisa si tomar a Dan de la mano o no. Fueron paseando sin rumbo hasta que Dan se detuvo junto al mar. Se quedaron contemplando sus aguas durante un rato largo.

- Dan – dijo finalmente la chica – anoche fue la noche más maravillosa de mi vida. Gracias.

Ella le dio un beso corto en los labios y tomó su mano. Fueron momentos hermosos para Julie, pero también fueron fugaces. Ya Julie estaba en la arena, Dan sobre ella, besándose ambos en medio de caricias y mimos.

Julie reía entre los besos y los suspiros. El chico que amaba estaba con ella, nada más importaba.

El sol empezaba a salir por el horizonte como apenas una raya de luz anaranjada.

**FIN  
Nota al pie: **Gracias por leer, dejen review.


End file.
